Beautiful Day
by GinnyPotterr
Summary: One Shot. Slight AU. Hinny. Harry and Ginny are taking a walk outside on a beautiful Saturday when Harry realizes his true feelings for his friend.


**A/N: This is a one shot that I based off of a prompt from OTPPrompt . tumblr. com. Usually, I don't write one shots or even romantic stories, but I thought I'd give it a try. I do consider it an AU because in this Harry and Ginny are best friends instead of Harry and Ron. No flames please! Constructive Criticism, on the other hand, is definitely welcome! Enjoy! (If anyone has better title suggestions please let me know because I am awful at titles)**

**Word Count: 1,180**

"Harry, let's go take a walk," Ginny suggested, grinning down at Harry from where she stood next to his chair.

"I can't, if I don't get this potions essay done Professor Snape is going to murder me before Voldemort can even get to me," Harry replied, frantically scribbling at his parchment with his quill. His essay was slightly smeared at the edges and his handwriting was atrocious.

"Like I would ever let him murder my best friend," Ginny spoke, rolling her chocolate brown eyes at him.

Harry looked up at Ginny and raised an eyebrow, "You know Professor Snape would cut both of us up and turn us into potions ingredients."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let him, and I would Bat Bogey him to next week if he ever tried, so let's go on a walk!" She exclaimed, gently tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"But Gin-"

"You can finish your bloody essay later, you and I are going on a walk!" She practically shouted, pulling Harry up off his chair.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, but smiled back at her as she dragged him out of the cozy Gryffindor Common Room.

It was a beautiful day out, much too beautiful to be stuck inside working on a 2 foot essay, Harry had to admit. He and Ginny were walking alongside the lake, making jokes about the giant squid in the water.

Harry knew that he and Ginny got along so well because of their shared sense of humor. Ginny's humor was one of the reasons why Harry liked her so much. Not only was she hilarious, she was also kind, intelligent, empathetic, and very pretty.

Harry stopped in his tracks as he realized what he thought. His stomach did flipflops and his face flushed a Weasley red color. He could feel his palms get sweaty and he quickly wiped them on his jeans, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, concern filling her voice. Harry looked down at his feet, not wanting Ginny to notice his blushing.

Harry tried to deny the fact that he had a crush on his best friend, but he knew it had to be true when Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and his stomach had those 'butterflies', his palms got sweaty, and when he tripped over nothing and fell flat on his face.

He definitely had a crush on Ginny Weasley.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, resisting the urge to burst into laughter at her best friends predicament.

"I-I'm fine, Gin," Harry stuttered, quickly standing back up, his face flushed red once again. "Let's just keep walking."

Ginny smiled up at him, but he couldn't get himself to look at her in fear of tripping again. Plus, he was still very embarrassed about what just happened. He cursed at Ginny's good looks inside his head, blaming her for his clumsiness.

"Look, there's my favorite tree!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at a large oak tree that rested a little ways down the lake."I'll meet you over there, Potter," She winked at him before running off towards the tree.

Harry practically fell over when Ginny had winked at him. She had often winked at him before, but he had never felt this way afterward. Harry silently cursed once again before running after Ginny.

Harry had to admire how pretty Ginny was. He had never realized it before today, but Ginny was really attractive. Her firer red hair flew behind her as she ran, and Harry couldn't help but notice how nice her bu-.

Before Harry could finish his thought, his foot slipped and he tumbled down the small incline that led to the lake, and he fell in. The part of the water he fell into wasn't very deep, but he still went underneath.

Ginny must've heard the splash because when Harry resurfaced, Ginny was standing over him, a slightly worried expression overtaking her features.

"Harry what's gotten into you today?" She questioned, curiously. "You're being so clumsy and you haven't been looking me in the eye or anything."

Harry blushed a deep red color, but stayed silent. He couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend the truth of how he felt about her. He didn't want her to reject him and ruin their friendship, and he didn't want them to start dating then brake up and ruin their friendship. Harry figured that this was one of those Lose-Lose situations.

"Wait a minute," Ginny spoke, a look of realization spreading across her face, "You're acting just like I did back when I-" She stopped speaking, her eyes widened as Harry looked down at the water he was still floating in.

It's now or never, Harry thought, plucking up all the courage he could. "Ginny," He addressed her, finally looking her in the eye, again. "You're the most amazing girl I know. You're smart, funny, kind, attractive, and you're just an, overall, beautiful person. And I just have to ask you one thing," He paused, taking a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Ginny looked taken back, she clearly wasn't expecting this. She seemed to be thinking over the question in her mind.

"It'd be nice if you could reply before I got all wrinkly like a prune, " Harry commented, causing Ginny to roll her eyes at him.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you, Potter?" She smirked, holding out a hand to help him out.

Harry smirked back at her, "Of course I did, Weasley." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water with him. He laughed as she resurfaced, a cross between wanting to laugh at her expense and wanting to hit Harry upside the head.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, while Harry laughed at her.

"You know, " Harry spoke, after he calmed down, "You never answered the question." Harry looked at her, his bright, green eyes full of hope.

And before Harry knew it, Ginny was kissing him and it was wonderful. They both moved in sync, practically moving on autopilot. Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap, where he sat in the murky water, not even braking the kiss. Ginny's hands raked through Harry's messy, black hair as she deepened the kiss. Eventually, they both broke away from each other, needing to breathe.

"Did that answer your question?"


End file.
